


Spooky, Scary Movie Marathon

by Tisha P Moon (tisha_p_moon)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Movie Night, No Smut, Scary Movie Marathon, halloween fluff, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/pseuds/Tisha%20P%20Moon
Summary: It's Halloween, and TFW 2.0 are continuing their (headcanonned) tradition of a halloween movie marathon. Complete with all the fixings! No ships, no angst, just good old fashioned fluff.





	Spooky, Scary Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie Suspiria (1977). Inspired by art by @FloBallestra (on Twitter and Instagram) which you should be able to see embedded at the top. And by a subsequent Twitter thread of feels by @supernutural and @Pathryn34 (both on Twitter)! Thanks for holiday inspo, guys<3

“Guys, are you coming, or what?”  
The bellow echoed down the tile halls of the Bunker. Doors creaked, footsteps thumped, all echoing as Sam and Jack stepped out of their rooms to head towards Dean. Dean, who rolled his eyes at the sight of the book in his brother’s hand. Sam, who gave Dean a look of his own at the sight of the giant bowl of popcorn with the note “Dean’s Only” taped to the side. And Jack… who just looked confused.  
Castiel thumped down the stairs, boxes in hand, as they all made it into the map room. “I was just getting the pizza, Dean, relax. It’s only 8 o’clock.”  
Dean snatched one of the pizza boxes out of Cas’ hand as their paths met at the bottom of the stairs. They both continued on their way to the TV set up in the library. “Yeah, but we have at least six movies to get through, you know the drill-”  
“We could always cut one of them out!” Sam’s voice sounded from ahead. “I know I wouldn’t be sad if-”  
“We are not cutting Friday the 13th!!” Dean shouted back.  
“Why not?!” Sam continued the yelling.  
“Because it’s funny watching your look-a-like!”  
“You just like making fun of him in those tight shirts.”  
Dean grinned. “Yeah!”  
Jack looked between Sam and Dean, uncertainty in his voice as he asked. “Are we watching the movies?”  
“Yes, Jack.” The quiet rumble of Castiel’s voice behind him reassuring was soothing. “It’s an argument they have to have every year. It’s one of the rituals that make up the whole tradition.”  
“Oh, like Sam telling Dean to get his own shampoo after every shower?”  
Next to him on the couch, Sam choked on his pizza. Dean, on the floor in front of them, suddenly developed a strange-sounding cough. Jack craned his neck to look behind himself at Castiel, who didn’t even bother to hide his outright grin. “Yes.”  
Dean laughed loudly.  
“Or when Dean gets,” Jack held up his hands for air quotes. “‘Mad’ at you when you compliment his baking because,” he lowered his voice in his best Dean impression. “‘Men don’t bake’.”  
Now it was Dean’s turn to choke and Sam’s turn to- well. Sam skipped straight to the laugh.  
With the air of a proud father congratulating his son on a job well done, Cas said, “Yes, Jack. That’s exactly it!”  
“Oh, shut up, you!” Dean complained as he attempted to wack Sam with a pillow, who had yet to quiet his mirth.  
“Shut up yourself!” Sam retaliated with his own pillow, grin fixed firmly in place.  
Sam, Cas, and Jack all registered a lightbulb moment in Dean’s expressions, and each pair of eyes followed his hand as it reached down beside him, held the remote dramatically out in front of him and clicked the TV on, where Friday the 13th was already set to play.  
Both couch residents complained loudly in the face of Dean’s triumphant smile. But just as he was about to hit play, Dean stopped, staring at Jack. “Wait. I know why man-bun over here is complaining, but why are you?”  
Jack folded his arms, sinking into the couch unconsciously. “I was just, um, hoping that we could…” He coughed. “Y’know, watch Suspiria first.”  
Sam and Dean both blinked at him.  
Cas spoke up from behind them all. “He has a crush on Jessica Harper.”  
Jack snatched the pillow in Sam’s lap, sinking his face into it, cheeks aflame.  
“Ohhh, you got a little crush on Suzy, eh?” Dean teased. Lucky for you it’s not anybody else. Since she’s basically the only one that doesn’t die.” He thinks for a moment. “No, yup, she’s literally the last one left alive.”  
“Dean,” Castiel chided.  
“What?! He’s seen it before!” earned him an exasperated look.  
“She’s also 70 now,” Sam states, looking up from his phone.  
Dean throws his hands in the air. “Whatever! We’re starting with Friday!”  
Lightning fast, Cas snakes out around the couch and nabs Dean’s popcorn bowl while his hands have left it. Nonchalantly taking a bite, he settles back in his chair.  
Dean doesn’t appear to even notice, hands settling back down, now full of pizza and pop.  
Sam and Jack share a look of utter confusion as the TV blares to life in front of them.

\- - - -

They only make it to The Shining (third on their list) before people’s heads start nodding. Jack’s surprised that the many, many bags of Twizzlers and Smarties, Kit Kat’s and Aero bars didn’t seem to help. While Sam knows that the sugar only added to their exhaustion problem. He can feel himself crashing, head falling forward a half dozen times before he finally puts his feet up, sliding further down the couch in order to cushion his head. He’s loathe to lose consciousness though, desperately wanting to soak up the joy of his family all together, safe, and enjoying themselves.  
In the end, Dean is the first to go. His bowlful of candy wrappers fell to the floor just as Jack Nicholson attempts to chop down the door with his axe.  
Jack doesn’t understand how Dean could fall asleep at such a crucial moment.  
Cas realized as the credits started rolling at quarter to two that he’s the only one still awake.  
Pulling the extra blankets off the back of the couch, he carefully observes his found family.  
In sleep, they are beautifully free of worry. Foreheads creased by age, worry, and wisdom are smoothed in peace. No evidence of nightmares flit across anyone’s features, their subconscious minds knowing that next to each other they are safe.  
Sam’s feet rest on the pillow in Jack’s lap. Jack’s left arm carefully resting atop Sam’s legs.  
Dean’s head has fallen back against the couch, turned slightly towards his brother. The arm that was holding his bowl, the one now on the floor, silently reaches out toward Jack. Even in sleep, the protection of his loved ones is key.  
Castiel smiles silently, before carefully turning off the TV and placing blankets over each one of them.  
Laying down in his own bed he’s made on the floor, he uses some of his grace to turn out the lights, the jack o’ lanterns they’d carved earlier sending out a soft glow.  
Castiel feels that glow reflected in his heart as he closes his eyes to the peace he never thought he’d have… the peace of family.

Happy Halloween<3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy! I love comments of any kind<3


End file.
